This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objectives Primary Objective To evaluate the safety of escalating doses of 14g2a.zeta chimeric receptor transduced autologous EBV specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes (EBV-CTL) and 14g2a.zeta transduced autologous peripheral blood T-cells administered to patients with Neuroblastoma who have been lymphodepleted by CD45 monoclonal antibodies (MAbs). Secondary Objectives To determine the differential survival and function of these two infused cell-types in vivo, in particular to determine if chimeric receptor transduced EBV-CTLs survive longer than transduced peripheral-blood T-cells. To determine anti-tumor effects of transduced peripheral blood T-cells and EBV specific CTLs in vivo.